


Heaven and then Hell

by Jane_Doe07



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe07/pseuds/Jane_Doe07
Summary: Bellamy dreams of another time, in another place, getting a glimpse of all that could have been before being horribly reminded of what is......





	Heaven and then Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Nerd alert. Lots of literary references. Hope you enjoy!!

_"According to his virtue let us use him,_

_With all respect and rites of burial._

_Within my tent his bones to-night shall lie,_

_Most like a soldier, order'd honourably._

_So call the field to rest; and let's away,_

_To part the glories of this happy day."_

 

Bellamy sighed as he finished reciting the last passage and closed the faded, ratty book.  

"I don't see how _that_ can be your favourite shakespeare play," the ethereal blonde lying beside him vioiced.

Bellamy turned his head to face her, 

"You kidng? War, betrayal, love, honor, historical demise?  What's not to love?" 

Clarke laughed, 

"Exactly!  Caesar does practically nothing wrong, does everything he can for Rome, and still gets betrayed by his so-called friends.  It's such an injustice," she said, shaking her head.

"Well that's the point, politics and doing what you think is right for your people isn't always about what is just," he countered, pulling her close to him.  

Clarke sighed into his chest, "And poor Brutus.  Being manipulated like that.  I'm glad Mark Antony redeemed him a little at the end."

"He is a tragic character there is no doubt about that," he pressed a kiss onto her golden head. 

Clarke nuzzled even closer, her warm breath on his neck.  

"You remind me of him," she murmured against his skin.  

"Who? Brutus?" He chuckled, "God I hope not."

"No!" She replied, lightly smacking his chest, "Mark Antony.  He speaks so passionately, just like you.  Plus, he doesn't die." 

"At least not in this one," and they both laugh a little morbidly, at that.   

They stay comfortably quiet, enjoying the carefree moment.  The clear, bright sky, the cooling shade of the tree that they lay beneath, the sounds of the natural, thrieving world around them.  Bellamy was trying to think of a time where he felt more at peace, more calm, but couldn't. 

If there was a heaven, if there was some enchanted paradise, he imagined this is what nirvana would feel like; wrapped up in this woman's presence, relishing in a place not torn by death and destruction, _this_ was his utopia.  

Clarke stirred beneath him, half sitting up to reach for something behind her.  

"Okay, my turn," she said, coming back to her spot beside him, another book in hand. 

"And what's this one?"  He asked. 

"Persuasion," she replied. 

"Ahh, more Austen," he smiled at her.  

"Don't 'ah, more Austen' me, it's a wonderful story!" She scowled at him, turning to the first chapter, "I had to endure your Caesar, you could at least _try_ to return the favor?" She flashed her steely blue eyes at him and he sighed, knowing he couldn't refuse her.  

"Okay, okay.  What's Jane say about this one?"  He asked.  

Clarke cozied up against him, a small, excited smile on her face.  He would read Jane Austen every day if he could see that smile with it.  

"Well," she started, "It's about two young people who fall in love, but are torn apart."

A faint, unsettling feeling crept up Bellamy's spine.  He frowned. 

"I don't like that," he remarked a little harshly. She turned to face him, eager to change his mind. 

"No, it's not sad.  Well, it is a little, but they find each other again and-"

"I don't care, I don't want to read about that," Bellamy grumbled, his euphoric mood darkening.  

 

Clarke sighed and put the book down. She rolled herself ontop of him so they were face to face, body to body.  

"Bellamy," she called to him softly.  

Reluctantly, he conceded, his eyes returning to hers.  

She smiled blissfully down at him, her golden hair cascading around her face.  

"Make a wish," she said, seductively sweet.  

In response to her playful attempt to brighten his mood, Bellamy simply took her face gently with both hands and pulled her down for a kiss.  

She eagerly complied, opening her lush lips to his.  He couldn't recall her ever tasting so sweet, so alive and real and _his._  

Their kiss deepened as he pulled her body closer to his, as if they could melt into one another.  

_This_ is what he would wish for.  Just this, forever, without fear or pain or loss, just Clarke, just them.  

She broke their kiss to whisper in his ear, 

"You have to have hope, or it won't come true," sealing her words with a kiss.  

 

Thunder cracked suddenly overhead, sparks of lightning accompanying it.  

Clarke slowly broke from Bellamy, making to stand.  

A streak of lightning hit a tree close by, turning the wood alight with fire.  

Clarke began to back away, still watching him. 

"Clarke?"  He called, "Clarke wait, where are you going?"

Around them their divine forest had began to turn orange and red with flames and embers.  He went to stand, capturing her hand, wanting to pull her back to him, where it was safe.  

She continued to walk away from him, indifferent to the inferno beginning to envelope them.  

"Clarke, STOP!" His voice muffled against the roar of the fire.  

Clarke's hand began to pull away from his, 

"Remember what I said, Bellamy," she called to him, the flames lapping at her from all sides now, "Or it won't come true."

With a last, gentle smile, her fingers left his, and the flames engulfed her. 

"NO!!! CLARKE!! NO!!!!"  He cried out to her, unable to move, he realized, unable to bring her back.  

**"CLARKE!! _CLARKE!!!!!!"_**

*     *      *

Bellamy woke with a horrific start, gasping, cold sweat covering his body.  

"No," he whispered into the empty, cold space around him.  

He shut his eyes, trying to bring her back, trying to force back the image of her happy, laughing, teasing face.  

All he saw was darkness.  

"NO!" He cried out, throwing the cup at his bed side at the wall.  

Bellamy put his head in his hands, rubbing the dream from his mind.  

Every night he saw her; joyful, healthy and beautiful.  Until the fire came, and his dreams turned into a nightmare.  

Every. Damn. Night.  

The dream may change, but ending never did.  It was his curse, his burden to bare for leaving her on that wretched planet.  

Bellamy took a deep breath, calming himself.  Slowly he laid back down, closing his eyes to the night once more. 

 

What his secret was, what he would never tell a soul, was that he cherished his curse, held it closer to him than anything else.  

Because, at least, at the very least, he got to see her again.....  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly, sightly painful drabble. I just really needed a scene where they are nerds and discuss literature. PLUS, Persuasion is one of the ultimate, long lost love stories. (read it or watch it if you haven't yet. It will give you some hope for next season!)  
> Anyways! Hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for reading! We can all survive this hiatus together!!  
> xoxoxo


End file.
